


To Write Love on Her Arms

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Other Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Fics [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Suicidal thoughts (Former), Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Ori has to show you that someone cares for you





	To Write Love on Her Arms

You and Ori had been together for a while now. Everything in your relationship was real and pure happiness, but the one thing that you had never let Ori know was what you did while he was gone away from you.

 

He didn’t see the marks that you hid on your arms with long sleeved shirts and arm warmers when you wore tanks tops around him. You wouldn’t let him see you this way. The marks weren’t because you were unhappy with Ori, oh no. You loved Ori with all of your heart, but it was a dark side of you. A dark side that you couldn’t control when he was gone.

 

So here you were in your bathroom looking in the mirror at yourself. You hated your reflection of what you saw. You saw a girl that wasn’t meant for Ori. A girl that was ugly and someone that shouldn’t be with a man like Ori. You shakily reached over for a blade that you had gotten from a razor that you had hidden in your bathroom. You felt tears slip from your eyes as you shakily brought it up to your arm and dug it into the soft scarred flesh of your inner arm. You began carving into your flesh. You felt all your worries slip away into the pain that you were causing yourself.

 

You didn’t even hear the door open to your bathroom. You were too into the pain that you were feeling. You felt the blood flowing from your arm into the sink. You heard your name and you turned sharply looking into the wide brown eyes of your boyfriend. Your eyes widened and you felt tears come to your eyes. You didn’t want Ori to see you like this.

 

“What… what is this?” He questioned you. His brown eyes were welling up with tears. He didn’t understand why you would hurt yourself. He thought that you were happy with him, not unhappy.

 

You dropped the razor blade into the sink due to losing your hold on it. How were you going to explain this to him? You swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat. You couldn’t even bring yourself to say anything. How could you? Not after your boyfriend of two years has seen this.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Ori asked softly. His voice cracked due to the emotion that he was feeling. He was hurt that you were doing this to yourself. “Are you not happy with me?”

 

Your eyes widened. “No, Ori. It’s not that.” You said waving your good arm so you didn’t cause a mess all over your bathroom. It was bad enough that you were bleeding onto the floor.

 

“Then what is it?” Ori questioned, his voice cracking and going an octave higher than what you are use to.

 

“I am very happy with you, but I am not deserving of you.” You admitted. You were admitting your worst fear to him. You didn’t even want to admit this to him. You were scared that he would leave you and have you committed into the mental ward for doing something like this to yourself or something much worse allowing you to kill yourself.

 

Ori moved towards you. He grabbed a wash cloth and took your injured arm into his hands and carefully pressed the wash cloth to it trying to get the bleeding down. He wasn’t about to lose you. “I love you.” He told you. He was careful with your arm. He reached underneath the sink and grabbed the first aid kit. He was going to take care of your arm to make sure that it was properly cared for.

 

You watched Ori with wide eyes as he began to clean your wound that you had given to yourself. You didn’t understand how you deserved someone so caring and he has been your boyfriend for years and just now seeing the darker side of you. You heard him say your name and you looked up at him.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” He asked, as he put the bandage on your arm.

 

“I thought that you would leave me.” You said softly. You weren’t really sure of what he would have done, but leaving you was on your mind.

 

“I would never leave you.” He told you softly placing a kiss on the inner part of your arm. He wouldn’t leave you. Not when he loved you so damn much.

 

Your cheeks turned red. “Ori…” You whispered softly.

 

Ori kissed you softly on the lips silencing you. He didn’t want to hear any more words from you. He had talked to his brothers and they adored you and now were allowing you to be part of their family. Ori just had to show you. His fingers tangled into your hair running his tongue over your plump bottom lip.

 

You gasped and his tongue darted into your mouth caressing your tongue with his. Your eyes fluttered shut. It had been the first time that he had kissed you like this. It was going to take you a bit of time to adjust to such passion from him.

 

Ori picked you up around the middle causing you to wrap your legs around his middle to make it easier for him to carry you. He carried you to your room. He was going to show you how much he cared about you. He placed you carefully onto your bed and began to place open mouth kisses on your neck.

 

You arched your back. Ori never had done something like this to you. You felt something hardening against your belly as Ori continued placing hot open mouth kisses down the column of your neck. Your face flushed knowing what it was.

 

Ori’s hand brushed against your exposed skin of your belly causing your back to arch once again. He became bolder slipping his hand underneath your shirt and felt how soft your skin was. He couldn’t understand why you would mark your soft skin with scars.

 

Soft mewls ripped from your throat as he continued his soft touches. He loved the sounds that you were making just for him. His lips made their way up your neck and back to your swollen lips that were ravaged by his kisses. He kissed you as his hands moved your shirt up revealing more and more of your soft pale flesh. He pulled you up with him and his mouth left yours only for a few moments to pull your shirt up over your head.  

 

Ori looked at you and marveled your beauty. You’re beautiful soft skin and your bra covered breasts. His hands stroked your breasts softly feeling the fullness of them. He cupped them in his large hands ripping another whimper from your throat.

 

Mahal did Ori know what  he was doing to you? You could only hope that he did.

 

Ori’s hands shyly moved to the back of your bra and with a few tries he was able to get it off of you. He slid it down your arms revealing your perky breasts. Ori gasped at the sight. This was the first time of him seeing you naked. His cheeks were pink with blush. He really didn’t know what he was doing and he knew that you knew what you were doing for the most part since he wasn’t your first boyfriend. Ori shyly began to place open mouthed kisses down your neck and down towards your breasts.

 

Oh Mahal! His lips felt wonderful on your skin. He may have not known what he was doing, but damn he was turning you on. He was being gentle with you as if you were going to break.

 

Ori’s fingers worked on one of your pink erect nipples and claimed the other in his mouth. He loved the noise that came from you a loud moan.

 

You brought your hand up to your mouth trying to muffle the sound.

 

Ori removed his mouth from your nipple. His brown eyes were clouded over with love and lust for you. “Don’t.” He whispered. “Don’t hide your sounds.” He pleaded with you. He wanted to hear you after all. He began to go back to what he was doing before. He took your nipple back into his mouth and you moaned out loudly. His hands began to caress your soft smooth skin going down to the waistband of your pants unbuttoning the jeans that you wore and slipping his hand down inside underneath your panties and felt how wet you were for him. His fingers shyly brushed up against your folds causing you to moan even louder.

 

He felt himself straining against his jeans. He needed to get them off. He slowly removed his hand from underneath your panties. He removed his lips from your body and stood up. He made work of your pants and panties. His face flushed when he saw your naked body in it’s full form. He admired you. He began to remove his clothes. He couldn’t just let you to be the only one naked.

 

You looked at him when he became naked. You couldn’t help, but marvel at him. He truly was beautiful. And he was all yours. Someone that you thought that would never belong to you. You were still concerned that he would never want you, but with the attention that he was giving you was putting your mind at ease.

 

Ori came back over you and kissed you lightly on the lips before his fingers travelled back to your folds. His fingers brushed up against your slick wet folds causing you to moan out and arch your back. He inserted one of his fingers into your slick wet sex and began to slowly work you. He couldn’t help, but moan out. You were tighter than what he thought that you would be. He couldn’t wait to feel you around him, he could only hope that you wouldn’t squeeze him and cause him to cum early. He inserted his second finger into you and you moaned loudly.

 

You couldn’t take the care that he was giving you. He was being very slow with you. You wanted him to take you. You bit your lip as another moan was ripped from your throat. You loved the way that he was making you feel.

 

Ori removed his fingers and caused you to moan out in disapproval.

 

“Ori.” You whimpered. You wanted him to make you his and him yours.

 

“I know.” He said softly. He moved your legs as he put himself in between them. He positioned himself at your wet entrance. He was going to now claim you as his. He slowly began to slide himself into you. He moaned out as the tip of himself went inside of you. Mahal! You were scorching hot. You were almost burning him. He let out a soft sigh when he was fully inside of you.

 

He slowly began to move in and out of you slowly. He loved hearing the moans and whimpers and mewls rip from your throat. He would love hearing more from you as your relationship grew.

 

Your feet went to the base of his back crossing pulling him further into you.

 

“Mahal!” He yelled as he continued to thrust in and out of you. He nipped at your neck claiming you as his.

 

“Ori!” You shouted as he hit the sweet spot that was inside of you.

 

Thrust after thrust he continued to hit the sweet spot inside of you.

 

Your walls clamped around him and his thrusts became more harsher and sloppy.

 

He reached his climax. He made sure that he didn’t fall on you. He placed a soft kiss on your forehead and moved so he could cuddle up to you. He pulled your sweaty body against his. He kissed your shoulder. “Don’t ever forget that I love you.”

  
“I love you too Ori.”


End file.
